Presses for cutting sheet material such as paper, paperboard, cardboard and the like, are well known. When the sheet material is pre-cut and includes pre-cute portions, which need to be stripped out, the presses include stripping stations. One such stripping station is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,731, issued to Bobst et al. on Jan. 22, 1974 for “Press for Cutting Sheet Material”. Bobst discloses stripping stations, which include a pair of frames and a board, which has a series of pre-cut die openings, which are shaped to the desired design. Stripping tools are mounted to the frames and sandwich the waste material between once the sheet material is moved horizontally between the two frames. The stripping tools work together to remove the waste material. One problem, however, the stripping stations may operate too slowly for use with a high throughput stripping. Moreover, paper jams may occur frequently once the waste piece has been removed, thus causing the stripping station to be shut down for a significant time while the jam is removed.
Thus there is a need for an improved stripping device.